Story Challenges
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: just a bunch of story challenges that i've come up with. the full idea of it is inside it if you want to read more.
1. challenges

**Hiya, peoples. It's your favorite story writer ShadowOkamiYokai (well, i'm probably not ur favorite but i hope that i'm at least in ur author favs). Anyway, I had just come up with a whole lot of ideas for stories, but i have no idea of who to write them. So, i thought that i can just put them as story challenges. also, none of these challenges have story titles for them, so if u decide to do one then u can decide on what to call it. some of u might lik or LUV story crossovers, so most of these will be crossover challenges. **

**one more thing, if u want to do one of the challenges, then please tell me which one it is, lik for instance if it's a crossover, tell me what it is or something lik that. and tell me what ur going to call it. well, enough with my blibber blabbering, it's time to check out these challenges.**

Harry Potter/Maximum Ride crossover  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Action and Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/Fang  
Summary: Harry wasn't actually born the way you think he was.  
Conditions:  
A little shortly after Max and them escaped, the 'School' started making Harry.  
His wing spand is slightly shorter than Fang.  
He's a hermephradite, so he sorta looks feminine.  
You can decide when and where Harry meets the flock.

Harry Potter/Little Mermaid crossover  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Harry was always know as the most beautiful merman in the reef. What the most surpising thing about him is that he was the first bearer to be born.  
Conditions:  
Tom is an exiled merman. He tries to get Harry for himself.  
Albus is Harry's Grandfather figure.  
Everything else, you decide.

Harry Potter/Naruto crossover  
Rated: T  
Genre: Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/Itachi  
Summary: Harry has always thought of Kyuubi as a father figure for as long as he could remember. Something really bad happens to Harry and Kyuubi decides to give Harry a new life in his world and raises him as his own.  
Conditions:  
Harry's a fox hybrid, with greyish-black colored tail and ears.  
You can decide when he meets Kakashi and Team 7.

Harry Potter/Black Cat crossover  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Instead of Train being #13, Harry ends up being one. How will Hogwarts cope with one of their students being a very experienced assassin.  
Conditions:  
Harry is sorted into Slytherin.  
Has both a cat and owl for a familiar.  
Dumbledore is manipulative and pays Ron and Hermione to keep an eye on Harry and get him on the light side.

Harry Potter/Moonlight  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Harry/Mick  
Summary: Vampires need blood to survive right? And Incubi or Subcubi just need sexual contact to survive. So, what would happen if they both decided that they could be together. Vampires would feed from the Subcubi or Incubi and vice versa.  
Conditions:  
Harry had just gotten his inheritance and he's an Incubus.  
During a case, Mick catches Harry's scent and tries to stay under control.  
Mick and Harry are introduced to each other and are forced to work together.

Harry Potter/Poke'mon  
Rating: M  
Genre: Action and Adventure/Humor  
Pairing: Harry/Multi  
Summary: Harry has the ability to change into every poke'mon in the world. But why are the other poke'mon attracted to him everytime he changes to their form? Another bad thing is that it's really close to mating season.  
Conditions:  
Just try to make the song to match along with the summary. Other than that you can do whatever you want.

Harry Potter/Code Geass: Leloush Rebellion  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/Leloush  
Summary: Harry's a new student in the academy. He has the ability to catch the interest on any male that has even the slightest attraction towards him, no matter what age they are. Harry thinks it's just a curse but never asks anybody to help him. The only person to ever not be effected by this ability, is none other than Leloush.  
Conditions:  
Harry has a little feminine look to him.  
Petunia actually cares for his well being and sent him to the academy.  
Dumbledore has no clue about this and finds out later. He tries to get Harry back.  
Ron and Hermione were only his friends because they were being paid.  
If you want Harry to be an animagus, then his animal form is either an overly large white wolf or an albino bengal tiger.

Harry Potter/Static Shock  
Rating: T  
Genre: Action  
Pairing: Harry/Static  
Summary: Harry was near the area where the 'Big Bang' happened. Now, he has the ability to change into hybrids, like wolf hybrids, fox, bird, tiger, and other predatory animals.  
Conditions:  
Harry lives with his Aunt, after she devorsed Vernon.  
He can sense Virgil's ability, bud doesn't know what it is.  
Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

Harry Potter  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Harry/Salazar S.  
Summary: A witch from the past, has put a curse on Harry saying 'He will be a beast by morning and a human by night.' Since then, Harry has been changing to a black dragon as soon as the sun raises and changes back to a human when it sets. What would happen if oneof the four founders captured him in his dragon form?  
Conditions:  
Harry has a slight feminine build.  
Salazar does think Harry is actually human until he sees him change one night.  
Anything else you want to add, then go ahead.

Harry Potter/ Lion King 1&2  
Rating: T  
Genre: Adventure/Friendship  
Pairing: Harry P./Simba  
Summary: Zazu has told Mufasa that there was a new creature on the Pride lands. He says that the creature looks part bird and part lion. Simba over hears the conversation and decides to investigate. He gets himself caught in a jam and yells for help. Who's the one that comes to save him?  
Conditions:  
Harry leaves Hogwarts and stays in his animagus form in the Pride Lands.  
After saving Simba from the hyena's, Harry and the lion cub become friends.  
Anything else you want to do, then go ahead.

**Well, this is all I can come up with so far, but if I come up with any more then I'll put it up in the next chapter.**


	2. another challenge

**Hey peoples, I'm just putting this first challenge to help someone else out, the other two I just made up. If you want to look it up, the challenge is from 'Serpent in the Shadows', so if you want to challenge then you have the tell her/him. Here's the challenge, and I really hope someone takes it.**

Harry Potter/LOTR  
Pairing: Harry/Male Elf

Summary:  
After the war - with no one left alive - Harry decides to leave. He studies rituals and spells that were left to him in the Black Vaults. Finally, he finds one that is Light in nature, studies it and gathers everything he needs. One ready, he preforms the magic that will allow him to leave Earth. At the last second Fawkes appears and latches on to Harry just as he disappears.  
When they both arrive, Harry discovers that he is in the middle of nowhere with a phoenix as his only companion and looks like an Elf.  
They both travel - wandering from place to place - making sure to stay away from any Elves and their land. He's never had a family before and doesn't want one now so he keeps away.  
Rumors spread over the ages about a mysterious dark haired elf and his 'fire' bird. No one knows his name, or exactly what he looks like - except for one elf and he's not sharing.

Requirements:  
- Harry is 25 yrs old on Earth - you can have him appear on ME as an elfling or an adult.  
- Don't care about the ME Time Line BUT if he arrives as an elfling, make sure he's fully grown by the time of the Fellowship.  
- The elf who knows him can be Haldir, Legolis, or Glorfindel  
- Fawkes and Harry can speak to one another.

Jeepers Creepers/Harry Potter

Creeper/Harry OMC/Harry

-Summery-

'He's interested because he doesn't smell fear on this one...' the Archangel murmured as he watched the dark haired teen face off against the beast, his arms spread out wide as he tried to protect the girl sitting behind him, shivering uncontrollably as the demon neared her protector. But still...the teen showed no fear, not even when the Creepers talon like hands wrapped around the hem of his jeans and yanked the -compared to the demons- tiny frame flush against him and inhaled deeply. 'Time to act' the angle murmured and swooped down from his perch.

-End Summery-

Harry Potter/(Drum roll) HALO (!!)

Harry Potter won the war, not knowing that in another Galaxy a different Earth in under attack. And he also didn't know that to the Alien's attacking, he is referred to as 'The Juggernaut' but he finds out when the Covenant summon him in the middle of a battle and meets up with the Earthling hero Master Chief. Will he be able to convince the chief that he is trustworthy. And will Chief fight the urge to show Harry more then his face?


	3. even more challenges

**Hey, guys. 3 more challenges. Like I said in chapter 1, i'll try to think up more challenges for those of you that like to do them. Anyway, here's the three that I thought up.

* * *

**

Harry Potter/Tsubasa Chronicles crossover

Pairing: Harry/Sakura

Rating: T or M either one

Summary: While they were in one of the worlds, Syaoran was killed in a fight trying to get Sakura's feather. Fye, Kurogane, and Sakura beg the Time Dimention Witch to bring him back. She decides to grant them their wish, and this time without a price, but tells them, that now all they need to do is find his reincarnated person.

-Harry get's his inheritance on his 16th B-day and looks totally different.  
-Fye, Kurogane, and Sakura finds Harry and tells him that he is the reincarnate of their companion.  
-Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

-------

Harry Potter/Naruto

Pairing: Harry/(a male character of your choice)

Rating: M

Summary: Harry's animagus form is a large, black fur, nine-tailed fox. He somehow transported to a different and is stuck in his animagus form. In the ninja world, black nine-tailed foxes are extremely rare, and are also treasured for their elemental abilities.

-Harry's animagus form is about the same size of a tiger, or slightly larger.  
-He can met Team 7 and Kakashi anytime you want.  
-Anything else you want to add, then go ahead.

-------

Harry Potter/Inuyasha

Pairing: Harry/Inuyasha

Rating: M

Summary: The gang has heard a rumor that there's another inuhanyou running around but this one has emerald green eyes and ebony black hair instead of the original gold eyes and white hair. So they decide to check it out. What happens when Inuyasha recognizes the new hanyou?

-Just try to have it go along with the summary, 'kay?

* * *

**Well, there's the three challenges. I'll try to think up some more, 'kay? Anyway, please be patient, if any of you have in crossover ideas, then you can suggest them and I'll put them on here, and also mention your penname.**

**Other than that, thank you for being patient.  
**


	4. more challenges pt4

**Hey, guys. 10 more challenges. Like I said in chapter 1, i'll try to think up more challenges for those of you that like to do them. Anyway, here's the ten that I thought up.

* * *

**

Harry Potter/Ben 10  
Rating: M or T  
Genra: Adventure/ Sci-Fi  
Pairing: Harry P./(a male character of your choice or you can make up your own.)  
Summer: What would happen if 10-year-old Harry Potter found the watch before Ben did?. . . . . . A lot of things of course.

Conditions  
- Harry goes on vacation with the Dursleys because no one will watch him.

- He finds the watch a little while after he snuck out the hotel.

- Sometime during Harry's school years(you can do a time skip if you want or have it during his first year), the Tenisons come to the Wizarding world (somehow) and help Harry fight the aliens.

- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Tokyo Mew Mew  
Rating:M  
Genra: Action/Adventure/Romance  
Pairing: Harry P./Kishu  
Summary: It's extremely rare for a male to become a Mew Mew, so technically they're just a legend or a myth, but all of that changes when Harry shows up.  
Conditions  
- Harry's mew can be one of these four animals: Fox, Panther, Dragon, or Black Phoenix

- He comes when the Mews are fighting Kishu and his brothers.

- When Kishu catches sight of Harry lter on, he's curious as to why he senses Mew powers coming off him.

- After the second fight with Kishu, the Mews try to follow Harry but looses sight of him at some point.

- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Xiaolin Showdown  
Rating:M  
Genra: Romance/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/Ramondo or Rai  
Summary: Harry gains an inheritance on his 16th b-day and has the ability to control the four elements; earth, wind, fire, and water(something else you want to add to the summary go ahead.).  
Conditions  
- Omi finds a scroll stating the legend about a person who controls all four elements.

- Chase also finds out about Harry and trys to get him to join his side.

- While Harry is gaining his inheritance, a portal appears near him and sucks him in.

- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh  
Rating:M  
Genra: Adventure/Fantasy  
Pairing: Harry P.  
Summary: Harry has gotten a weird inheritance and has the ability to control all and every type of dragon. Then because of the Wizarding Worlds betrayal, Harry leaves and moves to Domino, Japan. Now, what's wrong with all the Dragon-type monsters and why do they only attack when Harry tells them to?  
Conditions  
- Harry has to either be paired with Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, or Duke Devilin.

- Even though the dragon-type monster belongs to someone else, they only attack when Harry tells them.

- The dragon's attack and defence doubles when Harry's around.

- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/D N Angel  
Rating: M or T  
Genra: Action/Romance  
Pairing: Harry P./Ginny W.  
Summary: What if Dark and Daisuke were two seperate people? And where did Dark REALLY come from?

Conditions  
- The way Harry looks in Hogwarts is a disguise.

- Even though Dark's really name is Harry Potter, he only calls himself Dark as a cover up.

- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter crossover  
Rating: M or T  
Genra: Adventure/Romance  
Pairing: Harry P./(for the other person look at conditions)  
Summary: Harry's animagus form is a large black-furred nine-tailed fox. He over hears Ron and Hermion talking about him and he runs. Unknowingly to him, the ghosts of the four founders and Merlin help him by transporting him to a different world.  
Conditions  
- It has to be a crossover with either Twilight, Lotr, or Pitch Black/CoR

- If its Twilight, Harry's paired with either Edward, Jacob, or Jasper. If it's Lotr, he's paired with either Aragorn or Legolas. If it's Pitch Black/CoR, he's either paired with Riddick or Vaako.

- When he try's to change back to his human form, he cant, but when he's able to later on, he has some of the fox features. Like the tails, claws, brighter eyes, ears.

- He's a submissive and bearer in the relationship.

- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Numb3rs  
Rating: M or T  
Genra: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Harry P./Don  
Summary: Charlie needs some help solving a case, so he decides to call an old friend of his. Why does Don feel like he should protect this person?  
Conditions  
- Harry is in his early or mid twenties.

- He either has a magical or non-magical snake as a familiar.

- Charlie knows about Harry's Parseltongue ability and that he's a wizard.

- Harry rarely uses his wand, mainly wandless magic.

- Instead of being an Auror, he works with snakes of every kind.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Jurassic Park  
Rating: M or T  
Genra: Romance/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry P./(any male character)  
Summary: Harry is a multi-animagus and can change to all and any dinosaur but in a different color. What would happen if Harry was caught by humans in one of his forms, and was brought to the park?  
Conditions  
- Just try to make it match the summary.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Beauty Pop(ok, one of my friends helped me thought up this one.)  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Pairing: Harry P./(any male character)  
Summary: Now that the war is over, Harry decided to move to Japan to become a beautician. When he transfers to the school there, he didn't expect to be well known in this school.  
Conditions  
- Harry has grown his hair out to waist length and wears contacts because his glasses broke sometime during the war.

- He started styling hair in his fourth year.

- Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter/Tsubasa Chronicles(my friend also helped me thought up this one.)  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry P./Kurogane or Fai  
Summary: The gang is transported to a small village in search of the next feather. When they saw what the people in the village were wearing, why are some men wearing dresses like women?  
Conditions  
- One of the laws in the village is that male bearers have to wear dresses.

- Harry is (of course) one of those bearers.

- Kurogane or Fai (depending on who you wanted Harry paired with) gets seperated from the group some how and finds Harry's cottage in the nearby woods.

- Harry helps them find the feather.

- Your decision on weither or not you want Harry to go with them.

* * *

**This is all for now, if you have any ideas on Harry Potter crossovers then tell me, I'll think of something and I'll also mention your pen name. Hope you like them.**


	5. another set of challenges

**Alright, I'm just coming up with these from the top of my head. So I hope you like them.

* * *

**

Harry Potter/Shrek crossover  
Rated: M or T  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy  
Pairing: Harry/Prince Charming  
Summary: What if Fiona had a younger brother that no one, except her parents, knew about? When Prince Charming finds out about him, he decides to go after him instead of Fiona in order to be king. But what if he actually gains feelings for him in the process?  
Conditions:  
Harry was put in hiding somewhere because of his delicate nature.  
Fiona first finds out about having a younger brother when she comes back with Shrek to the castle.  
Harry can have a pet serpent(realistic, magical, or made up) or big cat(either a lion, panther, snow leopard, or some other big cat)  
Anything more you want to add, then go ahead.

Harry Potter/True Blood  
Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Pairing: Harry P/Bill  
Summary: When Harry came into his inheritance as a vampire, everyone in the Wizarding World turned their backs on him. So, he then remembers about his childhood friend Sookie, and moves to Louisiana.  
Conditions:  
Harry works at the bar with Sookie.  
Harry uses his magic to hide the fact that he's a vampire and is able to last longer without blood.  
Anything more you want to add, then go ahead.

Harry Potter/Dr. Dolittle  
Rated: K or T  
Genre: General  
Pairing: Harry P/???  
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Harry has been able to talk to animals. Now that he's started going to Hogwarts, what kind of troubles would happen to him there?  
Conditions:  
Just try to match it with the summary.

Harry Potter/Balto  
Rated: T or M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry P/Steel  
Summary: Harry finally gets his animagus form, and has no way of changing back. When he's captured by people, thinking he's just an animal, they take to Alaska and leave him there. Harry now travels to the nearest town, hoping to find someone to help him and take him back home, but what if he finds a reason to stay instead.  
Conditions:  
Harry's animagus form is either a white or black wolf.  
While trying to find a town, he gets help from a dog sled team(that Balto's in)  
Anything more you want to add, then go ahead.

* * *

**This is what I've came up with. I'll try to think of more.**


	6. yamiyugi23's challenges

**Ok, yamiyugi23 asked me to put up set of challenges for you guys to look at. So, if you guys want to do any of them, just tell me and I'll tell her. Also, if you could write a couple or a few paragraphs of the first chapter or prologue (which ever you call it), and put send it to my by pm. That way I can send it to her. Thanks again, and I hope you like them.

* * *

**Harry Potter/Toy Story crossover  
Rated: K or K+  
Genre: Friendship/Family  
Pairing: None  
Summary: Vernon has been buying Dudley new toys every chance that he just about gets, and every time Dudley gets a new toy, he gets tired of the ones before. Somehow, during one night, a bit of the magic from the wards surrounding the house went into the toys and brought them to life. How will the Dursleys' deal with live toys trying to make their lives hell?

Conditions:

-The toys find somehow find out how the Dursleys are treating Harry and decide to retaliate.  
-After successfully getting rid of the Dursleys(without anybody else knowing about it of course), they decide to raise Harry them selves.  
-Harry has to start out between the age of 3-6  
-Anything else you want to add then go ahead.

Harry Potter/LotR  
Rating: T or M  
Genre: Adventure/Romance  
Pairing: Harry/Legolas, Aragorn, or Glorfindel  
Summary: The war is finally over, and with Voldemort gone, Harry locks himself away in Godric's Hollow(has recently been rebuilt). While asleep one night, the Valar decide to give Harry a fresh start and transport him nearby one of the human villages. Harry then wakes up in one of the village huts, inside the body of an infant...an elfling infant to be exact.  
Conditions:

-One of the people find Harry one night, finds out he's an elfling baby and keep an eye on him over night  
-Harry has to between the age of a new born - 4 months  
-Elrohir and Eledan(sp?) over hear that there's an elfling baby in one of the human villages and goes out to find him.  
-They decide to raise him as one of their own, find out where Harry came from and help him out.  
-Harry still remembers about his past and has a hard time forgetting about it.

Harry Potter  
Rating: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Pairing: Harry P/Male character or OMC  
Summary: 'Old habits die pretty hard' or at least that's what the saying goes. Harry has got it in his head that he has to take care of everyone else before taking care of his own needs, and since he was raised by the Dursleys', he thinks he doesn't have any. After a few months, Harry gets ill and dehydrated from not taking care of himself, everyone decides to show him that he really doesn't have to take care of everyone.  
Conditions:  
-Just try to have it match with the summary.

* * *

**Alright, these are the challenges. Just remember if you want to do any of them, tell yamiyugi23. See ya later!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know it's been a long time it's just that I've been busy trying to find a job and babysitting my nephews (which by the way are really annoying and won't let me write that much without them whining). So, I've manage to come up with more challenges that you guys might like. So here you are.

* * *

**

Harry Potter/ Supernatural  
Pairing: Harry P./ Sam W.  
Rating: T or M  
Genre: Action(Adventure)/Romance  
Summary: Harry is the first natural born Multimagus since Merlin himself. Everyone shuns him because they no longer have a way to control him. Harry, tired about how everyone is treating him, flies over to America and hides in one of his forms. How will the Winchesters react to an actual fire breathing dragon?

Conditions

* When Harry changes back to his human form, he has some sort of resemblance of what animal form he was in before. (ex: if he was a basilisk before, he could still have the paralyze stare and a few scales here and there.)  
* Meg tries to convince Harry to help them kill the Winchesters but he kills her instead.  
* Harry shows up to help the Winchesters every once and a while in his different forms.  
* Anything else you want to add, then go ahead

Harry Potter/ Pitch Black  
Pairing: Harry P./ Riddick  
Rating: M  
Genre: Action(Adventure)/(your choice)

Summary: When Lily used a spell to send Harry somewhere safe, she didn't really expect him to land on a planet with 3 suns. The Bioraptors changed him slightly to where he's a hybrid, and he's the only one that can survive the sun light for limited periods of time. Years later, when a ship crashes into the ground and Riddick escapes, Harry thinks he had finally found someone similar to him.

Conditions

* Harry still looks sort of like a human, but has dark gray skin for being out in the sun a lot, wings, claws, tail, and has snake like eyes.  
* Johns sees Harry flying around and captures him  
* Anything else you want to add, go ahead

Harry Potter/ Air Gear  
Pairing: Harry P./ Simca  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: There's a rumor going around about how this new group of Storm Riders are unbeatable. They even have the Road Keepers respect. Who are they and why do they have the other Storm Riders cautious and on their guard when the 'Beastials' are near?

Conditions

* Sort of based off my 'Beast Warriors' fic, Harry is still leader, Draco second in command. Then you have Fred and George, Blaise, Neville, and Luna  
* There was two wolves - Harry and Draco, two tigers- Fred and George, a Lion- Blaise, a mole- Neville, and a hybrid- Luna. The panther, beast, bat, elephant, phoenix, beetle, and rabbit can be your choice of HP characters.  
* Harry has a slight feminine figure, and Simca has some dominance over their relationship.

Harry Potter/ Ouran High Host Club  
Pairing: Harry P./ Kyouya(brotherly relationship) (main: Harry P./ Mori)  
Rating: M  
Genre: Friendship/Family  
Summary: there's a new student in Ouran High and why does Kyouya act so familiar around him?

Conditions

* Harry has a slight feminine figure, had waist length hair, no longer wears glasses.  
* Harry is Kyouya's distant cousin and starts going to Ouran after living with him for a few months.  
* Tamaki treats Harry like he does his 'daughter'  
* Anything else you want to add, go ahead

Harry Potter/ Bleach  
Pairing: Harry P/ Aizen  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance/ Angst  
Summary: Aizen had a special person that no one else knew about. What happens when Aizen abandons the society, and Ichigo and the other shinigani find the where abouts of this person.

Conditions

* Harry has long hair and a slight feminine build  
* Shows parts where Harry and Aizen are actually spending time together when they were younger  
* Have a one sided relationship with a male character and Harry  
* Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

Harry Potter/ Black Cat  
Pairing: Harry P./Creed  
Rating: M  
Genre: Horror/ Drama  
Summary: Creed always had someone behind the scenes, that was part of the Apostles but no one knew about him. How would they feel to someone that lives in a house that's filled with snakes of every kind, and can speak and change into them?

Conditions

* Try to have it match the summary, other than that, anything else you want to add, go ahead.

Harry Potter/ Death Note  
Pairing: Harry P./ Light  
Rating: T or M  
Genre: Suspense/ Romance  
Summary: Ryuuk told Light that there's a rumor going through the shinigami's that there's a shinigami/human hybrid living around Japan. Light, always curious, decided to look for the hybrid. What should Light do when he ends up falling for the person?

Conditions

* Harry has the unearthly beauty look  
* Anything else you want to add, go ahead.

* * *

**Here's some of them. I'll add the rest in the next chapter, when I have the chance. I hope you like them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey heres a challenge that came from the top of my head. It's a Harry Potter/Pokemon crossover. The idea is that Mew saved Harry from the Dursleys abuse at an early age, and brought him into the pokemon world. Mew either lets a herd of Ponytas' and Rapidashs' take care of him or a pride of Shinx, Luxio, and Luxray take care of him. His animagus form is either one (whom ever you chose to take care of him), and his form is the shiny version of them. You can decide what year Dumbledore and the OotP come get him and take him to Hogwarts. The conditions are, even though he's in his human form, he is still able to use his pokemon abilities. When he changes to his human form, he has to have some to little resemblence of his animagus form, like for instance, if his form was either Ponyra or Rapidash, his hair would be slightly red, and if his form is either one of Shinx' evolutions, his hair is even more spiky. If you guys can come up with anything else, then go ahead. Also, the pairing, genra, and rating is upto you. 


End file.
